


The Sweet Life

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce decides to indulge his sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Life

Bruce yawned and stretched as he wandered into the communal kitchen. It was his turn to cook breakfast and had decided the night before to indulge his sweet tooth and make beignets along with the usual bacon and eggs.

He was busy working on the dough when Tony stumbled in scratching his head and mumbled a cheesy, “What’s shaking, bacon?”

“Been waiting to use that one, have we?” Bruce quietly retorted to keep from groaning at Tony’s awful pun.

Tony shrugged and made a beeline for the coffee maker. He poured himself a large cup added a tablespoon of sugar and took a sip.

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

“Hey, it was worth a shot,” Tony retorted before taking another sip and sighing in appreciation.

“What was worth a shot?” Steve asked as walked in having returned from his morning run. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, drained it and tossed the empty bottle into the appropriate recycling bin with practiced ease.

“Tony was trying to be puny this morning,” Bruce explained. He laid a cloth over the dough and set it aside to rise while he started to work on the sauces.

“God, Bruce,” Tony groaned around his coffee cup. “That was truly awful.”

Steve chuckled when Bruce came back with, “Takes one to know one.”

Tony stuck his tongue out in response before settling on a stool at the breakfast bar and buried his nose into his tablet effectively ignoring the lovers.

“So what’s for breakfast?” Steve inquired giving Bruce a peck on his cheek. He hoped the scientist hadn’t heard his stomach rumble.

“Besides the usual?” Bruce quipped.

“Yeah,” Steve replied with a hopeful grin.

“Beignets.”

“Beignets?”

“Fried dough dusted in powdered sugar that can be dipped in various sauces,” Bruce explained. “They are a specialty of New Orleans.”

“Sounds good.”

“I can tell you what sounds better,” Bruce said leaning into Steve’s personal space.

“Oh?’

“Me licking the leftover sauces from your body.”

Steve ducked his head to hide the blush creeping into his cheeks and then murmured a hasty, “On that note, I’m gonna go take a shower,” before retreating to their bedroom.

“Didn’t know you had a kinky side, Bruce,” Tony commented not bothering to look up from the equations he was studying. “That’s something I could get behind.”

Knowing Tony was trying to worm his way into his and Steve’s bed, he quietly said, “You aren’t invited.”

“Oh come on, Bruce,” Tony wheedled as he finally looked up and smiled. “We’re science bros. We share everything.”

“Not this, we don’t,” Bruce firmly declared crossing his arms over his chest. 

Tony nodded. He knew when he was being warned off and wouldn’t push his luck any further. “In that case, why don’t you go have sexy fun times with Steve in the shower while I finish making breakfast?”

“What am I going to owe you for such benevolence?”

“I’ll think of something later,” Tony replied. He set his tablet down and made shooing motions with his hands as he got up. “Now, scat cat.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, but quietly left following in Steve’s footsteps.

Tony softly chuckled. He pulled out the real Jarvis’ cookbook and started making breakfast without destroying the kitchen.


End file.
